l'anniversaire de sevy pour sevysnow
by kigaloo
Summary: défi pour sevysnow, comment se passe l'anniv' de sevy?HPSS.....yaoi....OS...


Tout à jkr… NC-17-yaoi 

**HP/SS**

Défi sevysnow : l'anniversaire le plus…de severus snape…

* * *

**  
L'anniversaire le plus foireux de severus snape:**

La pluie battait violement les toits d'Hogwarts en cette lugubre nuit de janvier.

Dans les cachots, l'humidité s'infiltrait dans chacune des salles, recouvrant les murs d'une épaisse mousse.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les couloirs, faisant frissonner les quelques élèves n'étant pas encore endormis.

Dans le fin fond des cachots, à l'abri des intempéries, un homme, seul, déprimait, avachit dans un grand fauteuil face au feux, un verre d'hydromel en main, le regard perdu.

Loin de la, harry apprenait d'albus qu'il allait devoir s'occuper seul de l'anniversaire d'un de ses collègues. Severus snape. Muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de quelques idées, il partit pour les cahots. Ou il trouva severus ronflant dans un fauteuil, une bouteille d'alcool a moitié vide a ses cotés.

Arrangeons ça pensa Harry.

Pour commencer, Harry le fit voler jusqu'à son lit, puis, alla farfouiller dans la réserve s'il n'y avait pas une potion anti-gueule de bois. Mais ne se basant que sur la couleur, il donna un vomitif à collègue qui se rua dans les toilettes dégobiller toutes ses tripes avant de se recoucher et de retomber dans les limbes.

Pendant son sommeil, Harry décida que ça serait une bonne surprise s'il redécorait toute la chambre à coucher ainsi que le salon.

Le voici donc partit, il modifia l'environnement snapien, d'abord par petites touches discrètes, puis comme prises d'une folie furieuse, il se mit à sautiller un peu partout dans l'appartement, testant telle ou telle couleur ou mobilier.

Une fois cette tache terminée il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou il s'enferma pendant 3 heures, mitonnant des petits plats, mais aussi des gros…

Il s'affala sur le canapé, épuisé par une telle nuit. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, loin de la.

Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, jeta un peu de fameuse poudre et fourra sa tête dans les flammes. Il parla quelques minutes à un charmant jeune homme au sourire ravageur puis il lança quelques gallions dans le feu avant de se retirer. Un petit papier s'envola hors du brasier, pour atterrir entre les doigts d'Harry.

Dessus était écrit : 12H30 ici même. Payé d'avance.

Il alla coller une enveloppe mauve à la porte avant de repartir vers la chambre, admirant son œuvre, ainsi que le magnifique être qui roupillait, ronflant comme un tonneau.

Il s'assit a ses coté, puis relevant sa cape, il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baisé. S'était innocent, mais électrisant. L'homme était si accessible, mais aussi fragile.

Quelques heures plus tard, le maître des potions se réveilla avec une horrible gueule de bois et un ignoble goût de vomit dans la bouche.

Ni une ni deux, il se dirige dans la salle de bain, se lave les dents, et fait couler un bon bain.

Harry s'éveilla au bruit de l'eau. Toujours sous sa cape, il ne pu s'empêcher de se diriger vers l'origine du bruit. Mais, pris d'une envie soudaine, son estomac se contracta, et il resta figé, la main sur la poignée. De l'autre coté, il entendit l'eau arrêtée de coulée et son collègue y entrer, poussant un long soupire de plénitude.

Harry se mordit violement la lèvre, il ne devait pas rentrer. Il se ferait remarquer, et puis s'était mal ! espionner les gens…°Mais pense-y Harry, severus nus dans son bain ! miam°

Livré à une féroce dualité, Harry se résigna, à juste voir s'il apercevrait quelque chose par le trou de la serrure. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa tête, sortant d'une montagne de mousse immaculée. ° raa c'est trop bête ! t'as tout raté ! bravo !°

Severus ressortit, propre comme tout, mais dès qu'il eut franchit la porte, il se figea, la bouche pendante et les yeux hors des orbites avant de crier, furieux : " ALBUS !! MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FAIT, AU NOM DE MERLIN !!!!! ".

Severus avait besoin d'air, une bonne petite balade lui ferait du bien avant ses cours.

C'est alors qu'en sortant, il vit cette enveloppe sur sa porte. Il la lu :

_Severus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester dans vos appartements pour le déjeuner, car des représentants du ministère nous rendent une petite visite. Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus… ? bonne journée_

Le maître des potions claqua violement la porte et s'en fut, laissant un Harry au bord des larmes.

il n'aime pas ma décoration !!! bouuuuuuhouuuhouuuhouuu

Et dans un ultime reniflement, il s'en fut à son tour pour faire cours.

OOOooooOOOOooo

Il était midi quand severus, suivi d'un Harry invisible rentra chez lui.

Il se fit un rapide petit repas bien frugal, et s'assit dans son fauteuil, muni dans bon livre.

Harry lui fixait la cheminée avec des yeux brillants.

30 minutes plus tard, le feu s'alluma tout seul, avant que les lumières ne se tamises et qu'une douce musique langoureuse emplisse la pièce.

Severus, leva un sourcil perplexe tout en s'apprêtant à avadakédavrisé l'arrivant…

Harry lui dans son coin avait bien reconnu " Give Me A Reason To Love You de portishead " un groupe qui se faisait passé pour moldus…Auprès desquels ils avaient beaucoup de succès.

Le jeune professeur souriait avec espoir mais aussi avec envie et regret…

Une sorte de brume rosâtre se forma. Et une sublime jeune femme en émergea.

Severus s'était âpreté à hurler contre elle lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la tenue de la nouvelle venue. Une écolière sexy !

La bouche ouverte, il s'étouffa quand elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas félin, lui caressant le menton. Avant de faire une petite danse très collée.

Toujours dans son coin, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mais alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, et que la jeune écolière sexy prenait place à califourchon sur lui, il la repoussa violement, s'enfuyant à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté de Harry qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il observait sa surprise avec horreur.

Ni une ni deux, il la renvoya dans sa brume sans demander son reste.

Le calme et la lumière revenue.

Il s'assit, prit un verre et marmonna tout haut.

" mais qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui !. ? je sais que c'est mon anniversaire, mais tout de même. Albus n'aurait pas pu m'envoyer….ça…il sait très bien que je ne suis pas de ce bord…mais qui…? " Il soupira. Fini son verre. Et, s'endormi de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

Harry était traumatisé, perdu, chamboulé, heureux et déçu.

Son cadeau avait de nouveau été rejeté pas son amour secret.

Mais d'un autre coté, il avait appris que celui-ci aimait les hommes.

Il s'absenta quelques instants pour préparer une autre surprise à son sevy. Direction salle commune des serpentards.

De retour, severus dormait toujours, paisiblement, l'alcool aidant.

°Allé Harry bouge tes fesses ! il est là ! encore une fois ! ça sera ton ultime occasion !fait quelque chose !°

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, puis fit lentement glisser sa cape d'invisibilité.

Encore plus décoiffé qu'a son habitude, il s'approcha au plus près de son Amour.

Et cette fois, il l'embrassa franchement, lui dévorant les lèvres.

Puis contre toute attente, severus qui avait ouvert les yeux…se mit à répondre délicieusement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Exigeante. Tous deux assoiffés l'un de l'autre, Harry le chevaucha sur son fauteuil, leurs intimités se frôlant, réveillant leurs ardeurs. Mais alors que severus commençait enfin à l'enserrer en ses bras, ses mains prodiguant de brûlantes caresse, une sonnerie raisonna : les cours.

A regrets, il durent se séparer, s'appuyant front contre front, reprenant leurs souffles, plongeant dans le regard brillant de l'autre.

Ils se levèrent. Sans un mot, et se dirigeant vers la sortit, severus plaqua harry contre la porte encore fermée et l'embrassa une dernière fois avent de murmurer à son oreille :

" Reviens après les cours… "

Puis il s'en fut. Laissant un Harry flageolant, qui arriva en retard à son cours, et attira les murmures de ses élèves à cause de ses joues rosies, ses habits froissés, à son souffle haletant mais surtout à ses yeux brillants et dans le vague.

Il était 6h30 quand Harry pû enfin rejoindre les cachots, une boule dans le ventre, et les mains moites. Ils avaient une demi-heure avant le dîné.

Il frappa, une voix glaciale l'invita, mais une fois le porche passé, il se retrouva à nouveau coincé contre la porte. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, et savourait tout en essayant de rendre au mieux les attentions de son 'collègue'.

Mais sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, severus l'avait déjà emmené dans sa chambre qui étrangement n' avait plus sa décoration, mais pas l'ancienne non plus. C'était plus.. romantique, class aussi, et surtout plus serpentard. Noir, vert et argent dominaient avec ça et là des touche bleue nuit.

En moins de deux, il était allongé sous severus sur le lit, sentant son érection frotter contre sa jambe, la devinant s'embrasant à chaque seconde…Ce qui était le cas.

Severus avait sournoisement commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, et glissait ses longs doigts fins sur la peau hâlée de l'ex gryffondor, lui arrachant des soupire de bien être.

Mais il sentit son pantalon subir le même sort, il s'affola.

Se reculant soudainement. Sous le regard d'incompréhension de severus.

" un problème ? " demanda il ?

" je…je…je ne peux pas…désolé ? "

" comment ça tu peux pas ? "

" Pas …pas avant le mariage " fini harry baissant la tête.

Severus était mortifié !

" COMMENT ÇA PAS AVANT LE MARIAGE !? TU ME TROUVE, TU ME CHAUFE, ET ENSUITE TU ME DIS PAS AVANT LE MARIAGE !? MAIS C'EST QUOI CES IDÉES ! "

Harry toujours allongé, était au bord des larmes, severus était en position de force, et lui hurlait dessus.

" Pardonne moi " susurra-il tout en essayant de se relever et de reboutonner sa chemise.

Il partit la tête basse, le cœur battant, pleurant silencieusement.

De son côté severus savait qu'il avait été rude avec lui. Mais sous le coup du désire, de la frustration, et de la surprise, ç'était partit tout seul. Et apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer.

Son érection encore douloureuse, il du s'en occupé lui-même, le frustrant encore plus.

Arriva enfin l'heure du dîné, et bien qu'il n'avait pas faim, il était certain qu'albus viendrait le chercher en personne en ce jour de 'fête'.

A la table severus fut accueillit par un directeur tout sourire et un harry qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui, et dont les joues étaient empourprées.

Il alla s'asseoir, il dîna peu comme à son habitude.

En dessert, un gâteau fut servi spécialement pour lui. Harry reconnu son œuvre.

Une chose sensée être ronde, recouvert d'un glaçage vert pistache, et dont les mots " joyeux anniversaire severus " écrit en grise rosâtre bougeaient. Ce qui aux yeux de severus ressemblait plus à des vers qu'autre chose.

Sous les encouragements d'albus, il en prit une part, et la mangea au plus vite.

Bien que ce n'était pas mauvais, ce n'était pas bon non plus, et c'était trop sucré.

Repu, il poussa son assiette et s'apprêta à partir quand albus le retint encore une fois pour une ultime surprise disait-il.

Severus vit alors s'agglutiner devant la table des professeurs, tout un tas de première année serpentards qui se mirent à brailler en choeurs, et faux, des chants d'anniversaire pour leur directeur de maison.

Severus était proche du suicide. Quelle humiliation pour sa maison !

Il se fit tout petit et s'enfuit dès qu'il le put en direction de ses cachots sous les pleurs de tous ses petits protégés et du grand Harry Potter.

Et plus tard, dans la nuit, les souris de l'école purent entendre se lamenter le ténébreux professeur de potion:

" c'est l'anniversaire le pus minable, le plus foireux que j'ai jamais eu…Et c'est dire ! ".

Il passa le reste de la nuit sur le trône à évacuer le gâteau qui l'avait empoisonné et rendu malade, pour quelques jours encore.

* * *

**Alors.. ? une tite review ?**


End file.
